In surgery, frequently instruments are used that can cut and coagulate tissue with the aid of radio-frequency (RF) current. In many instances such instruments are made of stainless steel; however, it is possible that tissue or the resultant substances will build up on the instrument. Cleaning of the instrument is laborious.
In order to avoid or at least minimize such a buildup, publication U.S. Pat. No. 5,925,039 suggested that a metal carrier be coated with a conductive ceramic. However, such instruments display only relatively little durability because the highly different coefficients of expansion of ceramic and metal carrier result in the chipping of the coating when the instrument is heated.
Publication U.S. Pat. No. 4,862,890 discloses an electrode device wherein a metal coating is applied to a ceramic carrier. Due to the elasticity of the metal coating, the aforementioned tension problems are not as distinct when the electrode is heated; however, again, a buildup occurs relatively easily.
Publication U.S. Pat. No. 5,665,085 discloses an electrode device, wherein an insulating ceramic comprising a conductive ceramic coating is suggested. The production of this electrode device or the electrosurgical instrument provided therewith is laborious and durability is not adequate.